


come not between the dragon and her wrath

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Achilles & Patroclus [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe -Historical, Alternate Universe -Medieval, Blodreina is her own warning, F/F, More tags to follow, Warlord Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: title quote from King LearBlodreina is the demon queen that haunts Niylah's village. Her sacrifice is their last resort.Niylah wants to discover the woman behind the monster. Octavia isn't sure if she wants to be found.





	come not between the dragon and her wrath

Some say Blodreina is the goddess of war, that she takes and takes and never gives of the humans who worship her.

They say her horses breathe fire, and her men are made of iron and sinew.

 

Others say that Blodreina is a monster, a dragon in a woman skin, sent from those above to test humanity. The myths say that she _eats_ the soldiers that are no longer of use.

 

 

But Niylah believes another story. It’s a story not often told. The story says that Blodreina used to be a human girl like them. The story says that Blodreina became a demon to save her people, and the only way to do that was to sell her soul.

 

Niylah thinks of these stories now, as she stands, tied to a wooden post with her long white dress billowing in the wind and her hands tied above her head.

She thinks of these stories as the people of her village step aside to let Blodreina’s soldiers in.

 

They don’t look human. Their faces are of black cloth, and they wear blood-spattered armor. A woman, one with a dark braid -Niylah cannot see if it is of cloth or hair -jerks her chin sharply at Niylah. Two of these warriors, perhaps demons in the shape of men, come to cut Niylah free. They drag her forward. She does not protest as she is thrown at the feet of the cloth demons.

 

“What is this?” the one with the braid speaks in a voice as surprisingly human as it is cold.

Ontari steps forward, her beauty even more pronounced beside these rough-cut beasts. “This is the last virgin in our village,” she says. “For your Blodreina to do with as she pleases.”  
“And what do you want in exchange for this human _gift_?” the woman with the covered face snarls.

Ontari bows her head. “We ask you for peace. To leave our village alone.”  
“You think to trade a mere girl, to ask Blodreina to change her path?” queries one of the men. Ontari’s face flushes. “She is a healer as well.”

“Take her,” orders a second woman, who had been silent up until then. The men drag Niylah to her feet.

“No!” Clarke comes running out, roughly held back by Ontari’s soldiers. “Niylah! Niylah!”

Niylah looks at her lover sadly. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I must do this, to protect us.”  
“Ontari, please, there has to be another way!”  
“Take her away!” Ontari orders.

 

 

Niylah is given a horse to ride. The woman with the braid sits behind her as if she might escape. The others walk.

It is a three days’ journey to the camp. Niylah never sees the others eat or take off their masks.

“I am Kara,” says the woman with the braid on the first day. “If you need anything, you ask me. If you disobey, or try to run, I will kill you.”  
“I won’t run,” Niylah says honestly. Kara’s cloth face doesn’t hold any response.

 

They arrive at Blodreina’s war camp, and Kara drags Niylah inside the only tent colored red.

“Blodreina, we have your sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice?”

In the shadows of the curtained tent, Blodreina is only a silhouette at first. Then Kara takes off her own mask and drags Niylah closer.

Blodreina is not a demon or a goddess, but a beautiful woman with blood crowning her brow. She wears red leather and silver, and her eyes are dark as night.

“What is this _sacrifice_ , Cooper?” Blodreina asks, beautiful and disaffected. Niylah understands why people think she’s a god -this is Blodreina in her _tent_ , without most of her armor on, and she’s more terrifying than Ontari’s entire army.

“They gave you a virgin,” Kara’s tone is amused. “You are their _dragon_ , Blodreina.”

“Leave us, Cooper.”

“As you wish, Blodreina.”

And then Kara is gone and it’s only the two of them in the tent.

And then that scrutinizing gaze is on Niylah, who straightens up anxiously. A small smile curls the Red Queen’s rouged lips. “What is your name, _virgin_?” The smile is another show. Cold, with no real emotion behind it.

“Niylah,” Niylah says, straightening up. “Niylah kom Trikru.”

“And she names her clan. The clan that turned her in, to be eaten by a dragon.”

“Are you really a dragon?” Niylah blurts, and the woman in red _smiles_.

“Come closer, Niylah of Trikru, and find out.”


End file.
